On My (Dragon) Mind
by StBridget
Summary: When Danny is seriously injured, Steve uses their soulmate bond to reach out to him. AU Dragon!Danny verse. Ch. 2 and 3, Danny's recovery, added by popular demand. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

Pain lanced through Steve McGarrett's back, and he screamed. He doubled over, gritting his teeth at the intensity, trying not to black out. But it wasn't his. He reached out through his mind, trying to track the source—his partner, husband, and soulmate, Danny Williams. Steve touched Danny's mind, feeling a red haze of pain. Then—nothing. Steve howled. "Danny!"

Kono Kalakaua, another member of his task force, was by his side. "What's wrong?"

"Danny's injured!" Steve managed through his panic at not knowing what was wrong with his husband.

"Is he okay?" Kono asked.

Steve took a deep breath and reached out. At first he didn't feel anything, and his panic rose even higher. Was Danny dead? Surely he'd know. Then Steve felt a heartbeat, faint, but there.

"He's alive," Steve said in relief, "but I think he's hurt bad."

"We'll get him out," Kono assured him.

Internally, Steve raged at Danny, wishing he were there to yell at. There had been a bomb threat at a local elementary school. Five-0 had responded and had managed to evacuate the building, but one of the kids had broken away and rushed back into the building to save the class pet. Danny had rushed after him. Just then, the bomb had exploded.

If it had been Steve, Danny would have never let him hear the end of his recklessness. Truth was, Danny could be just as bad if a child was involved. Steve knew Danny had saved the kid and shifted to plow his way through the rubble—Danny had contacted him mentally through the soulmate bond just before the pain had hit. Steve didn't know how badly Danny was injured, and it was making him wild with worry.

Steve wanted to shift himself and race in after Danny, but Kono held him back with a hand on his shoulder, grounding him. "The building's not stable," she reminded him. "We don't need you injured, too."

"I can't just wait around doing nothing!" Steve replied.

"You don't have a choice," Kono said gently.

Steve knew she was right, but it didn't make the waiting any easier. He didn't know how long he stood there, waiting for the rescue team to get to his husband, concern mounting with every passing minute. Danny had to be okay. He just had to be!

At last, a voice crackled over the radio. "We found him!"

The knot in Steve's chest loosened a fraction. "How is he?"

There was a pause. "Not good. Looks like a piece of rebar pierced his back. He's unconscious, but alive. He's still in dragon form, which probably saved him. No telling what damage that would do to a human."

The knot tightened again. "Can you get him out? Is he going to be alright?"

Another pause. "We'll do our best, but I can't make any promises. Building's unstable, and we need him to shift—we'll never get him out in dragon form. But the bar could do more damage if he does. We'll just have to take that chance."

"How will you get him to shift?"

There was another moment of silence. "We were hoping you could help with that."

Steve concentrated, reaching out to Danny through their bond. He thought he could detect a faint response. He didn't bother sending coherent thoughts, just focused on Danny as human.

"That's got it!" the voice said. "Now, let's get him out!"

Once again, Steve had to fight the urge to rush in and help. Once again, Kono's hand on his arm stopped him. After what seemed like an eternity, the rescue crew appeared, wheeling a gurney between them. A still figure lay on it. Steve could see the offending piece of metal from where he stood.

The crew loaded the figure on a waiting medevac helicopter. Steve wanted to race to Danny's side, but they held him back. The copter took off, and at last one of the rescue crew turned to Steve. "How is he?"

The man's face was grim. "I don't know. We just have to wait and see."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve sat by Danny's bedside, listening to the constant beep of the monitors, clutching his husband's hand as if Danny would float away if Steve let go. And in a way, Steve was afraid he would. It had been three days since the accident, and Danny hadn't woken up. Three days, and no clue what damage had been done. The bar had been removed, and it had missed the spine, but there was still swelling, and the doctor's weren't sure if it would go down, if Danny would be. . .Steve refused to consider it. Refused to even _think_ the word _paralyzed_. Anyway, Danny needed to wake up first. Steve needed that desperately, needed Danny to just _open his eyes_.

Steve closed his eyes and concentrated, pushing his will into Danny, urging him to come back to Steve, to their family. He heard a faint _Steve_ , heard it in his mind, in his heart, but it seemed he heard it aloud, too, as if Danny were _right there_.

Steve opened his eyes, expecting— _hoping_ —to see Danny looking back, but what he saw was not the white walls of the hospital with Danny lying pitifully in the bed hooked up to machines. What he saw was the beach behind their home, and _Danny_. Danny sitting in a chair, alive, and awake, and not paralyzed.

Steve blinked, but the scene stayed. "Where am I?"

Danny smiled wryly. "In my head, apparently. As if I can't get enough of you anyway, you have to follow me into my deepest thoughts."

"I _had_ to Danny," Steve said. "I need you. I need you to come back."

"To what? Life in a wheelchair? Or worse, life in a bed? Unable to move, unable to walk, unable even to feed myself?"

Steve's heart sank to hear Danny talk that way. "You don't know that," he said.

"And you don't know I won't," Danny shot back.

"The bar missed your spine. There's a good chance everything will be fine."

"And there's a good chance it won't." Danny waved his hands. "I'm not clueless here, okay? I hear things. I know no one knows."

"And they won't unless you come back. _Please_ , Danny. I need you. _We_ need you."

Danny looked at the water's edge, at the two figures who had somehow appeared there: a young boy playing patty-cake with a baby girl. Steffie and Matt. His children. The lights of his life. Two of the most important people in his life, right up there with Grace and Steve. He couldn't leave them. But he couldn't subject them to a paralyzed father, either.

Steve seemed to sense his thoughts, which, given their bond, was probably the case. "They don't care," he said. "They'll love you anyway. _I'll_ love you anyway."

Danny stared straight ahead, not meeting Steve's eyes. "I'm scared, Steve. I don't know what's going to happen, and I'm terrified. If I stay here, I don't have to think about it; it's not real. If I stay here, I don't have a hole in my back, and I don't hurt. If I go back, I'll be in pain, _excruciating_ pain, most likely, and I'll have to face the fact that things may never be the same again."

"But you won't face it alone," Steve said. "I'll be there, no matter what. You can't give up, Danny. That's not you. You're a fighter. You'll get through this, no matter what. _We'll_ get through this."

Danny gave a last look at the two figures on the beach and closed his eyes. "You're right. But promise me you'll be there."

Steve reached out and squeezed Danny's hand. "Always." Danny squeezed back. . .

. . .And Steve opened his eyes to find himself back in the hospital room. He would have chalked it up to a dream, but he knew it was real, knew he'd been in Danny's mind through their bond. Now, as long as Danny held up his end of the bargain. . .

Steve felt pressure on his hand again and realized it hadn't been part of the scene in Danny's mind. It was here, now, in this room. "Danny?" Steve asked, voice full of hope.

There was another squeeze, and Danny's eyes fluttered open. "Hurts," he moaned.

Steve let out a choked laugh. "That's good, Danny. It's supposed to hurt. Where does it hurt?"

Danny started to answer, but just moaned.

 _Shhh,_ Steve soothed. _Don't try to talk. Just think. Where does it hurt?_

 _Everywhere,_ Danny thought back. _My head, my chest, my arms, my legs_.

Steve's heart leaped in joy. _That's real good, Danny. You know what that means, don't you?_

Steve sensed confusion from Danny, so he continued. _It means you're not paralyzed. Go on, Danny, wiggle your toes for me_.

Danny concentrated. Nothing happened for a minute, then Steve saw a twitch under the blanket. He grinned. _That's it. You can do it._

Steve felt relief roll off Danny. _Yeah, I can. I'm going to be okay. I'm not paralyzed_.

Steve knew it wasn't as simple as that, knew there was a long road ahead, filled with pain, and frustration, and probably anger. None of that mattered right now. Right now, all that mattered was Danny was here, and awake, and wiggling his toes. Steve felt tears streaming down his face as the stress of the last three days evaporated. _Yeah, Danny_ , he thought. _Everything's going to be okay_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Nieceyluvsfanfic wanted more on the soulmate bond, and so did I, so I'm indulging us. ;) I'm playing with some other ideas, and at some point there will be one with a slightly different perspective on dragon soulmates. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: bswindle20 and sue2556 wanted to see Danny's recovery. Hope this fits the bill!  
**

Steve lay awake, watching Danny sleep. It was Danny's first night from the hospital, and Steve couldn't take his eyes off him, still needing to convince himself Danny was really there and was going to be fine. The kids seemed to feel the same way—Mat was lying on Danny's other side, and Steffie was curled up like a cat in dragon form at his feet. Neither seemed bothered by Danny's restless shifting as he tried to get comfortable, but Steve was.

It was clear Danny was in pain, even in his sleep, even with the heavy painkillers he was still on. Instead of deep, even breathing, his breath hitched periodically as pain lanced through him. Steve could feel each twinge through their bond.

Steve felt helpless. He wished there was something he could do to ease Danny's suffering. Maybe there was. He laid his hand on Danny's back. Danny shifted, but didn't wake, and Steve didn't feel any increase in the pain. Good. Now, to see if he could lessen it.

Steve calmed his mind, trying to let go of all the anxiety he'd felt since Danny got injured. He breathed deeply and felt Danny's breathing start to even out. Steve reached out with his mind, touching Danny's. He projected calm, healing thoughts, coaxing Danny to let go of the pain, to let sleep take over. His thoughts were like a lullaby, wordless but soothing. He could feel Danny react, stopping his restless shifting, relaxing, slipping deeper into sleep. The children seemed to pick up on it too, nestling closer to Danny and adding their own simple, carefree thoughts to the mix. Danny sighed in his sleep, and Steve could feel him let go completely, surrendering himself to the soft pillows of thought projected by his family. Steve sighed, too, and let go himself, never moving his hand from Danny's back, joining his family in peaceful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So, what do you think? Do you want more, or is this satisfactory? I'm open to writing more, though I'm not really sure where I'd go; I don't want a straight-out recovery story-I want to work in the soulmate bond or at least the dragon part.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I haven't been able to read my reviews as the site isn't syncing at the moment, but knowing you, you're all clamoring for more, so here you go. :)  
**

"Ow," Danny grunted as the exercise he was doing sent a jolt of pain through his back.

"You're doing good. Keep it up," his therapist urged.

"It fucking hurts," Danny ground out.

"It's supposed to," the therapist replied. "Just a few more reps."

Danny sulked but complied, gritting his teeth against the pain.

Steve laid a hand on his arm. "It's okay," he soothed. "I've got you."

Danny took a deep breath and the sharp pains receded to a dull ache. Steve had that effect on him. He couldn't make the pain go away completely, but his touch made it bearable. Danny just wished his husband could touch him all the time.

Danny knew he'd never make it through physical therapy without Steve. Hell, just his presence helped, but the healing he sent through the bond was a godsend. Danny knew his recovery would be a lot longer without it.

Danny finished the session to the therapist's cheerful "See you next time." He collapsed into Steve's arms, practically in tears. Steve hugged him tight and kissed the top of his head, enveloping him in a bubble of comfort and warmth. "Just a little longer," Steve said. "It's going to be fine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The worst part was Danny couldn't fly. Flapping his wings hurt too much and stretched the torn muscles in excruciatingly painful ways. It was a vicious circle, because the less he used his wings, the weaker he became.

Steve took him flying, but it wasn't the same. Don't get him wrong—flying with Steve was fantastic in its own way, but it was a totally different sensation. Flying on his own was freedom and exhilaration; flying with Steve was a shared experience, almost intimate. Danny loved the chance to be with Steve, but his missed being on his own.

He had a therapist working with him on that, too, and Steve would help him with the exercises at night down on the beach before he took Danny flying. "C'mon," he'd coach. "You can do it. Keep flapping!"

All Danny could think was _hurts, hurts, hurts_ , but once again Steve's hand on his flank would make it bearable.

And it was worth it. Finally, _finally_ one night, Danny flapped his wings and rose a few inches. "That's it," Steve said. "You're doing it, Danny!"

Steve flapped a little harder. It still hurt, but it wasn't excruciating, and his wings were keeping him aloft. He flew down the beach a few hundred yards before he settled back to the ground, exhausted. Triumph rolled off him. _Yes!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally, the day arrived when Danny walked into the Five-0 offices under his own power, ready to resume work. It had been over two months since the accident. True, he would still be on desk duty for a few weeks, but it beat sitting at home doing nothing with no one but an infant for company. Not that he didn't love his daughter, and having her curled up on his lap in dragon form was almost as soothing as Steve's touch, but he longed for adult company. He didn't see how stay-at-home moms (or dads) did it.

Kono greeted him with an effusive hug, and Lou slapped him on the back, making him stagger. Steve moved in protectively, but Danny waved him off. "Easy, guys, still not quite up to your greetings." He leveled a finger at Lou. "Especially you, my friend. You could flatten a football player with your backslaps."

"Sorry," Lou said. "Just excited to see you."

Chin just grinned broadly at Danny, making no move to touch him. "Welcome back, brah." He handed Danny a Liliha's bakery box.

Danny's eyes lit up. "Coco puffs? For me?"

"All yours," Chin confirmed.

Steve reached for a pastry, but Danny slapped his hand away and clutched the box protectively to his chest. "Mine."

"Aren't you going to share?" Steve pouted. "After all, you said you couldn't have done it without me."

"Okay, fine," Danny relented, holding the box out to Steve, who happily helped himself. He then offered it to the others, who politely declined.

"It's your welcome back gift," Chin said.

Danny grinned at them. "It's good to be back."


End file.
